starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Growing Shadow
|fgcolor= |prev=For Aiur! |conc= |next=The Spear of Adun |image=Stalker Zeratul-SC2-LotV Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Aiur |result=*Amon corrupts the Khala *Artanis freed from Amon's control *Zeratul dead |battles= |side1= Zeratul's Warband Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Amon Brood * Khalai (corrupted) |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Executor Selendis Phase-smith Karax Dark Prelate Zeratul† |commanders2= Amon |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Artanis |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Reach the Templar base *Find Artanis *Zeratul must survive |optgoal=Find void pylons (3) |heroes=Zeratul |mercs= |reward= |newchar=Karax |newunit=Probe |newtech= }} The Growing Shadow is the second mission of Legacy of the Void, and the second mission of the Aiur storyline. History Zeratul's Vision After the revelation that the hybrid were in control of the feral zerg on Aiur, Hierarch Artanis sought Dark Prelate Zeratul's council. Zeratul informed him that Amon had returned, but that the Keystone could be their salvation by showing them the way to the remaining xel'naga. Zeratul told Artanis that the Keystone was on Korhal, and Artanis tasked him with retrieving it while Artanis marshaled his forces for the coming war.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Vision. (in English). 2015. The Mission Zeratul and several of his stalkers went to the Void Seeker, but found it destroyed. He was ambushed by zerg, and he ordered his forces to retreat to the nearby nexus point. As he reactivated the base, Executor Selendis informed Zeratul that she could no longer sense Artanis within the Khala, an impossibility for all Khalai. She sent Zeratul her phase-smith, Karax, and tasked him with finding Artanis. With Karax's help, Zeratul reestablished the Nexus point and raised an army. Zeratul's forces fought their way through zerg hives, and eventually encountered crazed Templar warriors who attacked him on sight. Zeratul stated they must have been corrupted by the hybrid. He found that the Templar base had fallen to the corruption, and attempted to contact Selendis, but got no response. Zeratul eventually found Artanis, who was fighting against a great rage within the Khala. Amon's voice taunted them, stating he comes to offer salvation in oblivion. He took control of Zeratul's Khalai forces through the Khala, but was unable to corrupt Zeratul or any of his Nerazim. Zeratul fought his way to Artanis, who has been fully possessed by Amon, and affirmed that he must sever his nerve cords and remove him from the Khala and Amon's influence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Growing Shadow (in English). 2015-11-10. Chains Zeratul and Artanis battled, Artanis wielding red psi-blades and using void energies to repel Zeratul. In the final blow, Zeratul severed Artanis's nerve cords, but Artanis delivered a fatal blow to Zeratul. In his last moments Zeratul told Artanis the Keystone would guide him to the xel'naga. Artanis expressed grief for his fallen friend, asking for forgiveness, then took up his warp blade, intending to carry on his quest to awaken the xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Chains. (in English). 2015. Walkthrough The first section of the mission requires the player to guide three stalkers to a nexus point. This portion introduces the concept of blink, and encounters are limited to small packs of zerglings and mutalisks. After the nexus point is reached, the player is taught the basics of unit production and economy. A basic balance of zealots and stalkers can clear the way to the Templar base. Two zerg bases are in the way and will occasionally send moderate sized attacks to the nexus point. Mineral pickups are scattered through the map, and are helpful for bringing an army up to speed quickly. In addition, void pylons on the map give the player handfuls of stalkers. After the Templar base is cleared, there is a section where the player controls Zeratul and four stalkers must fight their way to Artanis. As Zeratul is permanently cloaked and the enemy does not have detection, this section is impossible to unintentionally fail. Videos File:Starcraft 2 THE GROWING SHADOW - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Achievements References Category:Legacy of the Void missions